En si peu de temps autant de choses
by Nyaponn
Summary: [One shot]  [Shonen ai ]  [about Dir en grey]  Writting by Nekomi ...   Un simple texte tout ce qui a de plus mignion.


Ecrit par Nekomi .

Publié ici par Kimiko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En si peu de temps... autant de choses..._

- PaF- !!!

Kaoru reçut de plein fouet un coussin au milieu du visage.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, s'écriait le petit blond qui s'époumonait depuis au moins une heure. « Parle lui » « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », ... Facile à dire ! Résultat ? Il ne veut plus me voir ! Tout le lycée va être au courant... Je n'y mettrais plus jamais les pieds [...

Le roux qui écoutait Kyo se plaindre depuis son arrivée, gardait un visage sans expression. D'un coup il se leva faisant taire la boule de nerfs, et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

- Et maintenant tu me plante ?! Sans même t'excuser ?

- Je reviens ce soir... Je vais au terrain vague.

- Comme d'habitude... Je t'accompagne, j'ais besoin de prendre l'air...

- Pas question ! Je t'ais déjà assez entendu te plaindre.

Sans un mot de plus, sans une seule expression sur le visage, Kaoru sortit de l'appartement de Kyo. Celui-ci, qui avait finalement l'habitude des paroles rudes de son ami, se laissa tomber dans le canapé regardant le ciel ensoleillé par la fenêtre, prenant son panda en peluche dans ses bras.

- Kaoru ferait mieux d'aller en cours, hein Korokoro ?

Bien que le nounours ne répondit pas Kyo continua seul.

- Il sèche trop de cours sur ce terrain vague... Il va finir par se faire renvoyer.

- ... –silence- ...

- Roooh, c'est la première fois moi, je dirais que j'étais malade, ne m'énerve pas avec ça Korokoro ou je te mets sur le paillasson du pallier comme la dernière fois ...

Pendant ce temps et contre toutes attentes, Kaoru se rendit au lycée. Endroit qu'il n'avait plus fréquenté depuis longtemps. Il chercha alors le terrain de basket qu'il trouva derrière le bâtiment.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il y avait là toute une bande de garçon qui paradaient devant de jeunes étudiantes. Un jeune homme au milieu des autres riait. Kaoru le reconnu tout de suite. Il le connaissait bien ce fameux Kirito.

Lorsque Kaoru s'en approcha, le vantard s'arrêta mais son sourire ne disparu pas pour autant.

- Tiens, je te connais toi, commença Kirito qui fixa Kaoru de son air narquois. Ca faisait longtemps dis donc...

- Pas assez longtemps, répliqua le roux.

- Oh... Pas de bonne humeur on dirait.

Kirito passa un bras autour des épaules de son « ami » avant de continuer.

- Si c'est pour ton ami la tafiolle, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas de ce bord là moi. Les PD c'est pas m-...

Le grand brun fut coupé dans sa phrase par la droite de Kaoru qui lui arriva pile sur le nez. – Paf ! - . Sous le choc, le sourire idiot de Kirito disparu et il recula, plaquant une main sur son visage.

- Kao ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es mon ami non ? Pas celui de cette fiotte.

- Dis encore une seule chose sur Kyo mon vieux et tu sais ce qu'il se passera.

Kaoru soupira dirigeant son visage inexpressif vers le sol avant de reprendre.

- Maintenant je te conseil de t'excuser, ok ? Sinon tous nos petits copains sauront ce que tu faisais avec ton cher Oni' la nuit passée... Hein Kotha ?

Son visage se tourna brièvement vers le grand blond qui venait au secours de son frère.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, s'écria Kirito dont la voix était étouffée pas la main qui cachait toujours son visage.

- Hum je suis sur que si... Mais le problème n'est pas là. Excuses toi ou tout le monde le saura.

Le roux revînt sur ses pas, quittant le lycée mains dans les poches comme si rien ne c'était passé, retournant au près de Kyo.

- Alors Kao-Kao ? Korokoro et Moi on se faisait du souci !

Kyo tendis à bout de bras son panda en peluche que Kaoru regarda avec dédain.

- Hum, Kyo ?

Il se pencha sur le côté pour apercevoir le visage souriant de Kyo, caché par la peluche qui lui était présentée.

- J'ai réfléchi. C'est bien plus facile quand tu n'es pas là pour te plaindre, tu sais ?

M'enfin, tu devrais aller voir Kirito et lui dire ce que tu penses. Je le connais bien, c'est un peureux. Il n'osera pas te faire de mal.

Kyo pencha à son tour le visage sur le côté, une expression interrogatrice accrochée à son minois.

- Si tu le dis... Je vais essayer... Mais je te préviens, s'il se passe quelque chose je demanderais à Korokoro de t'attaquer et là, tu vas souffrir Kao-Kao ! Je peux te l'assurer.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Kaoru sourit, ébouriffant d'une main les cheveux blonds de Kyo, qui, à cette marque d'affection, semblait si heureux qu'il en ronronnait presque.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo suivi les conseils de Kaoru et se rendit au lycée, passant derrière le bâtiment pour directement se rendre au terrain de basket où il trouva évidemment Kirito.

Celui-ci regarda le blondinet avec dédain, fronçant le nez avec difficultés.

- Tiens, voilà l'homo. Ecoute-moi bien si tu veux des excuses, cours toujours ! Ok ? Et pas besoin d'envoyer ton molosse, Kaoru n'est qu'un traître... Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de te défendre ?

A ces paroles, Kyo fit des yeux ronds. Kaoru était donc venu le défendre ?

- Ne prend pas cet air innocent avec moi, reprit Kirito. Je sais que c'est toi qui à demander à ce type de venir. Mais, même sous ses menaces, vous pouvez toujours courir pour avoir des excuses ! Lui aussi aime les mecs ou quoi ?!! N'empêche, l'aurait pu trouver mieux . . . Que toi. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que l'un de mes meilleurs potes soit un PD. Je cape pas ...

A ces mots, Kyo partit en courant sans demander son reste. Alors comme ça Kaoru l'aimait C'est vrai qu'après tout, Kyo était la seule personne avec qui il était tendre et affectueux. Le petit blond n'en revenait pas. Kaoru l'aimait. Il ne cessait de se répéter ces mots sur le chemin du terrain vague où traînait régulièrement le roux. Arrivée sur la grande étendu déserte, Kyo posa son regard sombre tout autour de lui avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Kaoru était assis sur une bute d'où l'on pouvait observer toute la ville. Kyo se mit alors à courir vers son ami avant de lui sauter au cou pour enfuir son visage au creux de celui-ci. Laissant ses lèvres caresser la peau de son ami, Kyo lui susurra quelques mots.

- Kaoru, pardon ... C'est toi ... Je t'aime.

Se retournant, le roux regarda Kyo dans les yeux et, sans chercher à comprendre, il le prit dans ses bras. Kyo se lova contre le buste de son aimé, murmurant toujours.

- C'est toi que j'aime Kaoru, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt... Tu as toujours été là pour moi ... S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas.

De sa nature silencieuse, Kaoru sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond en guise de réponse. Ce qui lui suffit largement. Leurs mains erraient sur le corps de l'un et de l'autre, pour finalement se retrouver tandis que les baisers ne cessaient. Ils en avaient du temps à rattraper. Les amoureux se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans un échange qu'aucun d'eux ne sauraient oublier...

Nekomi

Dédié à Kimi : toi qui voulais tant que je la réécrive ... 3


End file.
